Kane's True Love
by UnderTakersLove
Summary: When a girl from the small town of Manchester, CT wins a WWE contest what will happen? What happens whe Kane and her meet? What is the strange connection between the two of them?
1. The Entry

Manchester, Connecticut

Manchester, Connecticut

In a colonial house on Spruce Street in Manchester there were two people at home at the moment. One of the two was a 19 year old malado teen. He was 6'0 with short curly brown hair, and green eyes. He was wearing a pair of black Southpole Sandblasted 5 Pocket jeans, a black and white Southpole Pique Polo, and a pair of black/white Tims. The other was upstairs on their computer. The other was a 22 year old girl. She was 5'3" tall with shoulder length black, purple, pink, blue, and green hair. She had green eyes and was Irish-American. She was wearing a pair of men's Tripp Royal Blue Stitch Handcuff Zip-Off Pants from Hot Topic, a woman's Tripp Red and Black Gingham Corset; also from Hot Topic, and a pair of Maya Shoes that were black patent with red flames. She also wore sliver and black ring on her index, middle, and rings fingers on each hand, a pendant of a dragon wrapped around a cross, and a dangling silver skull and cross bones in each ear. She also had a Scorpion Tongue Bar in her tongue.

6:00 PM Thursday Night

Ring, Ring

The 6'0 tall 19 year old malado teen answered the phone. "Hello?" 'Dillon? Is Michelle there?' 'Yeah, hold on." Dillon called up the stairs "Michelle! Sue's on the phone." The 22 year old girl got off of her computer, walked to the phone in her room and picked it up. "I got it Dillon." Dillon hung up the phone "Aight, I'm goin out for the night." "Aight Dillon. Be safe." Michelle said as she went back to her computer and sat back down in front of it. Michelle turned her attention to the phone as soon as she head the back door shut.

(Phone Conversation)

"So Sue; what's the 411?"

'Well are you online right now?'

"Of course I am. I'm on ."

'Ok good. I heard that there was supposed to be a contest.'

"What kind of contest?"

'Well if someone wins they get to go to the show 5 nights from now at the Civic Center and go backstage to meet the wrestlers.'

"Are you serious?"

'Yeah, I'm serious. Oh there's one more thing.'

"Well what is it?"

'The winner an bring 6 friends along.'

"Your kidding right?"

'Hell no I'm not Michelle. You should know that I don't kid around about wrestling.'

"Your right you don't kid around about wrestling."

'So……'

"So…What?"

'So are you gonna enter or what?'

"Aight; I'll enter."

'YES!! OH YEAH, OH YEAH!!'

"Calm down Sue. I'm gonna let you go so I can enter. I'll talk to you later. Ok?"

'Aight. Later sis'

(End of Phone Conversation)

Michelle hung up the phone and went to the contest page of and found the contest that Sue had been talking about. Michelle clicked on the link and a page for her information popped up. Michelle read the rules then entered her information. She entered her name, age, e-mail, home address, phone number, and her cell number. After Michelle typed all her information in she clicked on the send button. As soon as the screen said: Your information has been sent. Thank you for entering: Michelle closed the page then went to .

Michelle signed in and went to check her mail. Michelle noticed that she had three new messages. Michelle opened the first one which was from her friends Shiqueena and Mark. The message said -Hey girl, wuts up?...hows sue doin?...me and mark are good. We cant wait to see you guys this weekend. Are Selene, Mya, and Nikki comin as well or will it be jus me, mark, you and sue?- Michelle clicked the reply button and wrote –hey queena and mark…sue is good and so am i. good to hear you to are doin so well…It's been a while since we last saw each other….yes selene, mya, and nikki are comin the weekend. Well I g2g…got 2 other messages to answer…l8r guys- Michelle send the message then went to the second unread message.

Michelle looked at it and realized that it was just an advertisement so she deleted it. Michelle then opened the third and last unread message. Michelle saw that it too was an advertisement so she deleted it as well. Michelle then went to and signed in on her AIM. Michelle noticed that nobody was on so she put up an away message that said –Away…if u don't like it….U'LL GET THE LAST RIDE AND U WILL …'REST..IN..PEACE'…lol j/k…but seriously leave a message I'll get back to u A.S.A.P…l8r h8rz- After Michelle put up her away message she opened LimeWire so she could get new songs for her Ipod.

Michelle downloaded WWE Entrance Themes, Ozzy Osborne, Breaking Benjamin, Daughtry, Marilyn Manson, Saliva, Puddle of Mudd, and The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

She then uploaded them to her Ipod and saved them to the LimeWire library. She went to the LimeWire library and looked at the songs she had downloaded and saved. For WWE Entrance Themes she had downloaded Batista's Theme, Undertaker's current one and his American Badass theme, Kane's, Matt and Jeff Hardy's, Edge's, Randy's, Shawn Michaels, Brian Kendrick's, and Paul London's. Under Ozzy Osborne she had downloaded 'I Don't Wanna Stop', 'Believer', 'Breaking All the Rules', and 'Time After Time'. Under Breaking Benjamin she had downloaded 'Blow Me Away', 'Breath', and 'The Diary of Jane'. Under Daughtry she had downloaded 'Its Not Over' and 'Home'. Under Marilyn Manson she had downloaded 'Sweet Dreams(Are Made of This)' and 'Rock Is Dead'. Under Saliva she had downloaded 'Ladies and Gentleman', 'Rise Up', 'Click Click Boom' and 'Your Disease'. Under Puddle of Mudd she downloaded 'She Hates Me' and 'Famous'. Under The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus she had downloaded 'Face Down'. Michelle clicked on the first song and decided to let the playlist play all night..

Michelle got up and changed into a pair of black shorts and a black tank for bed. She walked downstairs to the bathroom to sue it and to brush her teeth. After Michelle brushed her teeth she went back up stairs and went to bed listening to her music.


	2. Shane's Call

Manchester, Connecticut

The Next Day

Michelle woke up and went downstairs to the kitchen. Michelle got out a bowl and some cereal and sat down to eat her breakfast. After she ate she went upstairs to get her clothes for she shower. Michelle picked out a black bra and a black thong, a women's Tripp Red And Black Gingham Trim Skirt from Hot Topic, a Tripp Plaid Trim Corset; also from Hot Topic, a pair of Urban Goth - Womens Boots - Vixen - Womens Lace Up Ankle Boots with 3 Buckle Fastening, a pair of Black And Red Plaid Skull Knee Highs and a pair of Men's Studded Leather Half Gloves. After she had gotten her clothes out Michelle brought them downstairs and into the bathroom with her. Michelle turned the hot water on, stripped down to nothing and stepped into the shower.

40 Minutes Later

Michelle turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She picked up her black towel dried her body off and wrapped her hair in the towel. Michelle then pulled on her thong and put on her bra. Michelle then took the rest of her clothes and walked out of the bathroom and up the stairs to her room. Michelle sat her clothes on her bed and sat in front of her computer. She checked her email and her AIM. After she had checked both of those she got up, walked to her dresser, got her Coco Butter lotion out, and put it on her legs, arms, stomach, and chest.

Michelle then walked to her bed and got dressed. First she pulled on her skirt, then she put on her corset, then she pulled on her knee highs, and finally came her boots. Michelle then when to her dresser and got out her make up. Michelle put on foundation that matched her skin tone, then she put on Bloody Mary Rebel Eye Shadow, black eye liner, mascara, and a dark matte burgundy lipstick. Michelle put her makeup away and went downstairs to the bathroom to wash her hands. After she washed her hands she went to work on her hair. She brushed her hair smooth then put it up just like Amy Lee had hers' in the music video for 'Call Me When Your Sober'. Michelle finished her hair up and sprayed it with hair spray so it wouldn't come out. After she put everything that she used for her hair away she went back upstairs to her room and put in her men's studded leather half gloves and sat down in front of her computer.

Michelle checked her e-mail again and turned her AIM away message off. Since she had no new e-mails she grabbed the remote to her big screen and turned her TV on. Michelle had digital cable so she went to the cable guide and looked for something to watch. As she looked through the channels Finger Eleven's 'Slow Chemical' started to play.

'The wonder of the world is gone I know for sure  
All the wonder that I want I found in her

As the hole becomes apart I strike to burn  
And no flame returns

Every intuition fails to find it's way  
One more table turned around I'm back again'

Michelle reached for her black Katana. She picked her cell phone up and looked at the caller ID; it was a number that she didn't know. She flipped it open and answered the call.

(Phone Conversation)

"Hello"

'Hello is this Ms. Michelle Lundeen?'

"Um…Yes this is. May I ask who's callin my phone?"

'Yes you may. This is Shane McMahon.'

"Ok Dillon stop playing game. You know Shane McMahon would never call me."

'Um…Ms. Lundeen; I don't know who this Dillon is but this is Shane McMahon.'

-silence-

'Ms. Lundeen; Are you there?'

"Huh?...Oh! Sorry. Yes I'm here. Are you kiddin me? Are you seriously Shane McMahon?"

'Yes Ms. Lundeen this is seriously Shane McMahon.'

"Um…ok. What can I do for you Mr. McMahon?"

'Please call me Shane.'

"Aight; then you can call me Michelle. Now what can I do for you today Shane?"

'You did enter for a contest on did you not Michelle?'

"Yes I did, Shane"

'Well I'm glad to say that you're the winner of the contest.'

"Your kiddin me right?"

'No, Michelle I am not. You are indeed the winner.'

"Wow. I actually won. Wait til the gang hears this."

'Now, Michelle…'

"Yes Shane."

'I sent you the tickets and backstage passes in the mail you should get them by tomorrow.'

"Thank you Shane"

'Your welcome Michelle. Now I have to go but I'll be seeing you on Monday.'

"Aight see you then Shane. Bye"

(End of Phone Conversation)

Michelle ended that phone call and went onto her AIM and messaged Nikki, Mya, Selene, Mark, Sue, and Shiqueena. She sent the same message to all of them-I won the contest-. They wrote her back asking how did she win, when was it, and are you sure. Michelle told them: I don't know how, its on Monday, and yes she was sure. Michelle then told them to pick out an outfit to wear to the match on Monday and to make sure it looked good. They wrote her back say that they would and that they would see her on Monday.


	3. Getting Ready

Manchester, Connecticut

Saturday Morning

Michelle opened the front door and reached into the mail box. She took the mail out and brought it in the house. Michelle noticed a bulky envelope with her name on it. She took it out of the pile and put the rest on the kitchen table. Michelle walked back upstairs, put the envelope on her deck next to her computer, and sat back down to watch TV. She surfed through the guide and found Jackass Number Two on iNDemand. Michelle pressed select on her remote and pressed select when it said would you like to buy this movie?. Michelle sat back and watched the movie. As soon as the movie was over Michelle looked at the clock on her wall and was shocked when the clock read 2:00 AM. Michelle turned the TV off, got up and stripped down to her thong and put on her black shorts and tank. She walked downstairs to the bathroom. Michelle took her hair out, washed the makeup off her face, and brushed her teeth. After she was done she went back upstairs to her room, turned the music on, and went to bed.

-skip to Monday-

Michelle woke up and looked at her wall clock and saw that it read 6:30 PM. "Shit!! I gotta hurry." Michelle got up out of bed and ran downstairs the bathroom. She turned the hot water on, stripped down to nothing, and jumped into the shower. She washed the hair spray out of her hair with lime and kiwi scented shampoo. As soon as she rinsed her hair she repeated the process. Michelle washed her body with lime and kiwi scented body wash and shaved her legs. As soon as she finished rinsing off she turned the shower off and got out. She grabbed her towel, dried her body off, and wrapped her hair in the towel. Michelle wrapped another towel around her body and ran upstairs to her room. She went to her dresser and picked out her clothes for the night.

For her under wear Michelle pulled out a blood red underwire bra and matching thong and put them on. For her bottoms she chose a **black short skirt with a white skull & cross and XS Punk written in red on the front of the skirt; there was also ornate with rivets and small chains on the front, pulled it on and made sure it stayed on. For a shirt she pulled out a black and red bust enhancing corset, put it on and made sure it fit to her figure and would stay on. For stockings she pulled out some black fishnet tights and put them on. Michelle then went to her closet and pulled out a pair of black short boots with an inner zipper and laces. She walked to her bed, sat down, and started to put on her boots. While Michelle was lacing the last boot she glanced at the clock and saw that it read 7:15 PM.**

**"Shit" Michelle finished lacing her boots, stood up and walked to the dresser. She got her make up and put it on. First came the foundation, then the blood red eye shadow, then the black eye liner, then the mascara, and finally blood red lipstick. She went to her parents bathroom, washed and dried her hands, and went back to her room. Michelle put her makeup away and went into her jewelry box. She pulled out and put on her dragon pendant, her black and silver rings, and her dangling skull earrings. Michelle then went into the top drawer of her dresser, pulled out and put on her men's studded leather half gloves. Michelle then walked to her closet, pulled out her floor length black leather coat, and put it on. She walked to her desk picked up her phone and the envelope that had the tickets and backstage passes in it and put them in her coat pocket. Michelle shut all the upstairs lights off and walked downstairs into the kitchen.**

**Michelle wrote a note to her parents and brother telling them where she was, grabbed her keys, walked out the back door and locked it, walked to her car, unlocked it and opened the drivers side door, hopped in, shut the door, put the key in the ignition, and backed out of the drive way. Michelle pulled up in front of Sue's house just as Sue walked out the front door. Sue had long black hair and blue eyes. She was 21 years old, 5'6" tall, and Irish American. Michelle looked at what Sue was wearing and nodded her head in approval. Sue was wearing a **Tripp Pink Plaid Lace-Up Skirt**, and the matching corset from Hot Topic. For tights Sue was wearing black fishnet and for shoes Sue wore the same as Michelle. Sue also wore a floor length black trench coat. **

**Sue walked up to the truck opened, the front passenger side door hopped in and shut the door. "Lets got get the others" Sue said to Michelle.**


	4. Introductions

Michelle drove up in front of Selene's house and saw Selene standing in the front

**Michelle drove up in front of Selene's house and saw Selene standing in the front. Selene was Michelle's twin sister; so they looked exactly alike, except Selene's hair was a dark purple color. Michelle looked at her sister and noticed that Selene was wearing the same thing as Sue except Selene's outfit was purple and black not pink and black. Selene also wore her spider pendant around her neck. Selene opened the back right side passengers door, climbed in, and shut the door. Selene looked at her sister and said "Lets go." Michelle pulled away from Selene's house and drove to Mya and Nikki's place. Nikki and Mya were identical twins. They were both 20 years old, 5'3" tall, with long red hair and green eyes, and were Italian-American.**

**Michelle pulled up in front of Mya and Nikki's house and saw what they were wearing. They both wore a **Tripp Black And Pink Plaid Pleated Skirt, a Tripp Black With Burgundy Trim Eyelet Corset, black fishnet stockings and T.U.K. Granny Boots**; all from Hot Topic. They also wore the same trench coat as Michelle. Mya and Nikki walked around the car to the back left side passenger door. Mya opened the door and climbed into the car. Nikki climbed in after her and shut the door. Mya looked at Michelle and said "Aight lets get the other two." Michelle nodded her head, pulled away from the twin's house, and drove to Mark's place to pick him and Shiqueena up. Mark was 20 years old, 5'5" tall, with black hair and brown eyes and he was African-American. Shiqueena was 21 years old, 5'4" tall, with black hair and blue eyes and she was also African-American.**

**Michelle pulled up in front of Mark and Shiqueena's place and saw them standing on the side walk in front of the house. Mark was wearing a pair of Fubu jeans, a black tee, and a pair of black Tims. Shiqueena wearing a pair of white Baby-Phat capris, a black tank top, a pair of black flats, and a white jacket that matched her pants. Nikki opened her door, got out, moved her seat forward, and stepped away from the door. Mark and Shiqueena climbed into the back seats and sat down. Nikki moved her seat back, got back into the car and closed the door. Michelle looked at them all and asked "We all set?" The all answered yes and Michelle pulled away from mark's place and drove to high way. On the way there Michelle put all the windows down, hooked her iPod up to the speakers and turned the volume all the way up so that the people driving by could hear the music. **

**Michelle got off the exit and drove to the Civic Center and pulled into the parking garage. **

Hartford Civic Center, Hartford, Connecticut

Some of the wrestlers were hanging in the parking garage talking when one of them heard music playing. A 7' tall man with long black hair, green eyes, and dressed in black dress pants, a tight black t-shirt, black boots, and a long black trench coat looked toward the entrance to the parking garage and saw a black 2007 Dodge Durango pull into the parking garage. As it drove past the wrestlers they heard Ozzy Osborne's 'I Don't Wanna Stop'. The wrestlers all looked at each other in confusion then looked back to the Durango which was now parked right in front of them so they had a good view of the people stepping out of the car.

The wrestlers watched as the drivers side door opened and a woman with black, pink, purple, blue and green hair climbed out. The watched as she shut the door and turned around. That's when they saw what she was wearing. The wrestler that had first seen the car pull in was stunned by the beauty in front of him. One of the other wrestlers said "Damn she is fine". He just nodded his head in agreement then brought his attention to the car once more as the other doors opened and 6 other people climbed out. The wrestler noticed that 4 of the 6 were dressed just like the driver was; while the other two were not.


End file.
